


Good bendy vs evil bendy?

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Theories [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Evil Bendy, Good Bendy - Freeform, Inktober 2018, Questions, Video Game, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Obsessed with another amazing game





	Good bendy vs evil bendy?

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest shout out for lhugueny for the music parody.

My theory is we all know there is a evil bendy.  
He’s literally stalking us by watching in the walls  
And randomly he shows up to get Henry...but why?

Does he want to eat Henry or simply tell him to leave?

 

Question in chapter four did evil bendy save Henry or  
Was it just the fact he was just hungry and Henry was in  
The miracle booth at the time?

 

Chapter five is the final chapter and will provide everyone with some answers like the fact  
We now know there is a good Alice Angel, so  
Maybe there has to be a good bendy somewhere?

 

question where is jowey drew?

Did he really invite Henry?

Did the good bendy invite Henry and was it really a call  
For help?

 

Will there be a sequel to bendy and the ink machine?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment please


End file.
